


Surrender

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Figging, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!, It's late, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran writhed on his bed, his arse high in the air in attempts to escape the burning sensation crashing through his rectum. He knew better than to disrespect Jim in public. He knew better than to be a smart ass and talk back. He just needed a little reminder, and Jim was nice enough to help him with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

Sebastian Moran writhed on his bed, his arse high in the air in attempts to escape the burning sensation crashing through his rectum. He knew better than to disrespect Jim in public. He knew better than to be a smart ass and talk back. He just needed a little reminder, and Jim was nice enough to help him with that. 

He was being so good about his punishment. He’d started it poorly when they’d gotten home, he screamed and said it wasn’t fair, that he didn’t ‘misbehave’, but all argument seized the second Jim pulled out one of the ginger root plugs from the fridge. Sebastian was smart enough to know his punishment could only get worse. 

He’d been taken into his room, told to undress then had his hands tied to his bed post. Mostly a precaution to make sure the man didn’t try anything stupid like remove the plug himself. He had done that once and they were forced to stop the whole session to punish him for his foul behavior. Once he stopped begging Jim not to do it, he was pressed down into the mattress and the thick plug was shoved up inside him, deep enough that once he started bucking and clenching the root would rub right against his prostate but not deep enough that he could pull it up into himself, the little blub at the end helped with the later though. 

It was supposed to hurt him. And it did. It was clear in the way his hips kept raising and crashing against the mattress in vain attempts to get out the ginger stuck high up his little bum. Jim loved to watch him in the CCTV he had set up in the room. His dick out and pressed between his palms as he watched his little solider only make his position worse. The punishment was going to make his little pet cry, and it just about had. 

Jim didn’t enter the bedroom again until he came himself. It was bad to be on edge when he finished out the punishment. He found it hard not to just claim his little pet instead of discipline him. When he did finally come back Sebastian was sobbing and screaming loud enough to be heard in the office across the house. He lasted an hour, far longer than he ever had before. When the door creaked open the blond tried to get up, which only worked to dig the ginger against his raw insides and send him falling back into a hysteria of clenching and screaming.

“Please! Jim please…” He whimpered once he got his arse under control again. “I, please daddy. I’ll be good, so good, please.” Jim tutted mockingly but did let his little pet solider out of the binds that held his wrists. Seb was on the floor in an instant. He whimpered at the pain it caused him but continued being a good boy and take it, he wanted to be forgiven, wanted to make Jim happy again. 

He got onto his knees and looked up at his boss with pleading eyes. The man didn’t seem fazed at all, why should he be? When he first found his little tiger the pet had been so misbehaved. All claws and rude words until Jim trained it out of him. Now he was nothing more than a little house pet, a house pet that could kill on demand. That was Jim’s favorite kind of pet. 

Sebastian keened as he leaned over to run his tongue across Jim’s Italian leather boot. He did it slowly, softly making sure he left a nice little trail of saliva as he went. He lavished kisses to the toes and nuzzled his head against his boss’s shins. He just wanted to be forgiven, to have the awful implant removed then allowed to curl up against Jim and sleep. He would be good, he promised with each wet kiss. He wouldn’t talk back ever again. He swore. Please. 

It was so beautiful to watch his tiger cower below him. A power trip to have such a dangerous beast begging for his attention and kindness. The punishment wasn’t over yet, the blond knew that, they never ended there. “Come pet,” Jim cooed as he sat down on the edge of the bed and patted his lap. Sebastian whimpered and started to attack his feet with more vehemence. He licked the toes, the sides, kissed at the heel and rubbed his face into Jim but none of it made an ounce of difference. “Pet? I think I asked you to do something did I not?”

“Please boss, I learned my lesson, I’ll be a good boy.” Seb cried and held in pitiful keens when he was kicked back onto his already sore bum. 

“This lesson was about talking back, clearly you haven’t learned anything. Shall I go away?” The blond shook his head quickly and scampered up onto the mattress to lay himself across Jim’s lap. He was much bigger than the skinny little computer nerd. Almost a foot taller and heavier by six stones but the bed helped to keep the weight off Jim. 

“I don’t like hurting you.” He said sweetly, his hand rubbing softly into the little fatty part of his pets arse. “I wish you would just behave. Tonight we could have had fun, you could have taken me over any surface you wanted to and I would have let you but instead we are here, and I still have to punish you. You did this to yourself. You little slut.” Sebastian sniffled at the words. He knew he did this to himself. He was disrespectful. He deserved this. He pushed his bum back against Jim’s hands begging to be punished, hoping to be forgiven. 

The little knob of the ginger stuck out between Seb’s relaxed cheeks, Jim gave it a little tug and twisted it slowly. It made his pet keen beneath him. He started to move it in and out, fucking the man below him. Tears started to fall down Sebastian’s face as his arse felt like it was on fire. It hurt. It hurt so bad. So bad. The jolts of pleasure it caused each time it rubbed his prostate didn't nothing except make it worse, but he needed this. He couldn’t behave without it. Couldn’t make his boss proud. 

The ginger was slid back in and left alone after a few minutes. That wasn’t why Seb was over Jim’s lap, the criminal just got distracted. His pet’s perfect little body and noises did that to him far too often. With a little manic giggle Jim started the spanking. The first five were hard, making Sebastian cry out each time the hand was slapped against him leaving a bright red mark. Then they were soft, just enough to bounce the man’s arse and work the ginger in deeper. He alternated between intensity, always leaving his pet on edge. Some coming down closer to the thighs, other’s right on his sit spot and if Jim was feeling particularly cruel, right down on the plug. 

He kept up the slaps until his pet’s bum was bright red and he was humping himself dry against his boss’s legs. Sebastian rutted his confused half hard penis unsure if it was in pleasure or if it should be tucked up next to the blonde’s balls against Jim, keening and clenching his cheeks around the implant in a sort of panicked frenzy. Snot was running down his lips, pooling with the spit and tears under his face that accumulated the longer the punishment went on. But he hadn’t moved, or made an attempt to throw off Jim which was improvement from where they started. Such a well-trained little beast. 

Jim tugged out the ginger plug and set it down next to him. “S’all done my sweet pet. All done. You did so well.” He purred as he pushed Sebastian down on the floor between his legs. The sniper was sniffling, a small smile spreading across his face at the praise. He was a very simple man when it came down to it and though he’d never admit it he loved the attention that was given to him during punishments. It probably came from receiving far too many as a kid. 

Sebastian nudged his head across Jim’s lap, rubbing his snot covered face into the man’s dress slacks but he didn’t mind. They could be washed. They would be washed by a certain blond haired sniper when they were finished at the moment he had better things to do. Sebastian was broken, a little puddle of moldable clay sniveling below him, rubbing and mewling softly. “Do you know what you did wrong?” 

“Yes sir.” He croaked quietly and nuzzled against Moriarty’s growing bludge. 

“Will it happen again?” 

“No sir, please no sir.” 

Jim’s hand stroked idly through the blonde’s, sweat drenched tufts of hair proudly then yanked them so Sebastian was forced to look up. He picked up the ginger root and held it against Sebastian’s quivering lips. “If it does again, I’ll make you eat this. Understand.” A quick nod. “Good, now come here and let me patch you up. You did so well, I am so proud of my little pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-edited but I am avoiding writing sex... why are dicks so hard. Um... yeah... thanks for reading if you did. Sorry if it sucks.


End file.
